Light Castle
The Light Castle is the castle where Twilight Sparkle, Blue Sword and their children live. It is located in the center of the Light Kingdom. Characteristics It is very big, even bigger than the Canterlot castle, and immensely beautiful. Its base resembles a hoofball stadium, where in the middle there are two gigantic towers and these towers joined themselves near the top by a bridge, where in the middle there was what seemed to be a sphere that should contain a special division. At each end of the back of the castle there is a medium sized tower, taking about half the height of the largest ones, and at each end of the front there is a further small tower. The two greatest towers are the most important things of the castle as they can spread light through all the kingdom, channeling the power of the star seeds that are given to the sky. These thowers were turned by Melody into two musical instruments. In the middle of the bridge that links both towers, there's a room that is mainly occupied by a large round platform with stairs where there was a machine with sprockets on the edge with a spherical base in the vertical, where there is a round groove in the center and four around it. This is where the music sphears can be played by the towers, powered by emotions. But when the Jewel of Life, the first music sphear, is played, it makes each side of the four smaller towers and on the outside of each of the great towers release their insides structures, which gave the impression the towers have wings, and on the outside of the top of each of the great towers appears three big pointers. On each tips of the structures appears branches that stretched and make appear flowers that opened and released lights that begin to accumulate in the structures of the great towers until they take the form of two huge wings made of light that opened, spreading the light. This only happens in the day the star seeds are delivered to the sky. At the foyer, there is a figure in relief that there was in a wall, showing in its center Princess Aurora surrounded by Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat, Leaf Mane, Purple Smoke, Melody and Heartbeat. The throne room is magnificent, decorated with lots of gemstones of various colors. At the bottom, there is the uniquely ornate throne. There is also the Great Hall where in its center there is a big circle with a six-pointed star centered. Under the castle there is also dungeons that were used to hold villains, before the creation of Tartarus, being the first villain being hold Perfect Scale, the corrupted General of Balance. The Generals of Order have also their own rooms, even if they don't need to sleep. So far, the only rooms shown are: *'Heartbeat': it has bright red walls and is full of toys and sweets floating around the ceiling. One of the side walls is covered by a huge tapestry with golden ornaments that hides the door to the Room of Souls, where her matrix is, and in the bottom there is her large four-poster bed. *'Melody': it is decorated with lots of musical notes and with light instruments hanging from the ceiling and some heavier ones around the room. Another feature is her giant closet that had all her dresses and accessories and even a mirror. *'Golden Paladin': it is litted by a yellow light and there's some armor against the walls and some weapons and shields hunged on the walls too. The four-poster bed is made of golden metal and near it there is a table with two chairs with a chessboard. *'Leaf Mane': it is filled with many plants, with some in vase and others covering the walls or hanging from the ceiling. The structure itself is so strong that can resists even a very powerful attack, as it was the only thing that wasn't destroyed by the General of Chaos. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The Light Castle is based on the Space-Time Towers from Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai. *Before the creation of Tartarus, the Light Castle's dungeons were where the villains captured by the Generals of Order were placed. This may suggest that the security there is very high. References Category:Locations Category:Light Kingdom Locations Category:Castles